First Touch
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Greg reflects on the explosion that drastical changed his life. Feeling scarred and deformed, he belives Nick will never see him as beauty again. Yet Nick shows him that his fears are of no concern.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thank my Beta Seshat3 for all her hard work. This one-shot will be a new take on the events after the episode _Play With Fire_. You can consider this to be an unofficial sequel to _Hear My Prayers. _I do add a few things from that story into this one but it doesn't follow that story line.

First Touch

"Hey, G," Nick called out as he knocked on the door, "you need any help in there?"

Greg poked his head out from behind the shower door and answered. "No, I'm almost done. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok," Nick replied.

Greg hated lying to Nick but he felt he did not have a choice. After a few more minutes, he turned off the water and reached for a fresh towel hanging up on the rack. Sliding back the door, Greg stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he moved over to the sink. Greg looked at his reflection in his bathroom mirror and sighed. Empty eyes stared back at the young lab tech. His face had regained most of its color and was no longer pale but the dark circles under his eyes were still visible. Even his hair seemed to be mimicking his physical and emotional states. It was dull and unkempt. Not a single drop of hair gel had been added to it in weeks.

Next week he was scheduled to return back to work. He was still seeing the department psychologist which he really did not mind. He liked having someone to talk to who was a neutral party. He had a lot on his mind these days.

It had almost been a month since the lab explosion. A month since he had been hurled through the glass window due to the accidental blunder of two his co-workers Catherine and Warrick. He could still vividly recall the smell of burnt plastic that met his nose the split second before explosion occurred. Just as he had turned, he was met with a blinding flash and the sound of breaking glass. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. Screams filled the air as did dust and smoke. Greg recalled gasping for air as he tried to push himself up off the ground but had his arms give out and fell back to the ground. He could feel blood running down from gashes on his face but the greatest amount of pain was on his on his back. It was so excruciating that he ended-up blacking out. Vaguely, he could hear the paramedics as they lifted him into the ambulance.

He did not regain full consciousness till he was in the hospital. He was under heavy sedation by the time Grissome got there. His parents were the next ones to arrive. Sara came later on. Finally, Catherine came and told him what the cause of the explosion had been. Greg had never seen her cry before as when she confessed it had been her reckless actions that caused the explosion. Warrick then entered the room and expressed his grief at his part in it. Greg showed them his great ability for compassion when he told them that it was an accident and that he did not harbor any hatred towards them. As they left, Catherine still had tears rolling down her cheeks as Warrick supported her.

All through this, Nick was there by his side. When everyone had left, the Texan would enter and sit by the young Californian's bed and hold his gauze covered hand. His support helped Greg endure the pain. It was during this turmoil that Greg's mother and father ended up meeting their son's boyfriend which brought a small smile to his battered and bandaged face.

Then came the time when he saw his back for the first time. He was horrified at the sight. Most of the skin had been burned red and skin grafts had been done for the worst of the burns. His doctor informed him that some of his nerves had been burned and twisted. He said that for the most part, Greg was extremely lucky and that all he would be left with just the scares by the time the wounds had fully healed.

But Greg did not feel lucky at all. He felt scarred, deformed…a freak. The scars had disfigured him. No matter what his parents, friends or Nick had told him in those first days, he was no longer the man he had been. Then Nick was finally able to show him how wrong he had been.

-_Several weeks ago_-

He was finally home. His parents had gotten his apartment all ready for him. Irene had cooked several of his favorite meals and put them in the freezer for him to have whenever he wanted them. Michael took care of his shopping and stocked his refrigerator. They cleaned his house and got everything in order with his physical therapy and medication.

Irene had wanted to stay longer and help her son despite his reassurances that he was going to be okay. Michael then stepped in and managed to convince her that their son was all right and that he could handle things without her; he also had Nick to help him. Having the dependable and caring Texan around to look after her son help comfort Irene. Irene did not know how relieved Greg was; he loved his mother but she did tend to smoother him whenever he as sick or hurt.

Greg was able to manage the pain; he was taking several different medications for it but the hardest thing for him to deal with in those first few days were his scars. He needed to apply a special cream to his scars and then bandage them to keep them clean. It was a difficult task. The pain was more mentally than physical. Every time he saw the raw red marks he felt damaged. They made him feel ugly and untouchable.

'_How can Nick still find me desirable with these?'_ Greg thought as he looked at the reflection in the mirror.

Just as he was about to change his bandages, there was a knock at his door. Leaving the bandages and cream on the bathroom sink, the young tech walked to the door and opened it to reveal Nick who was holding a bag of take out Chinese from their favorite restaurant in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. He was wearing both a smile and a look of concern.

"Hey, G," Nick said to the mouth agape young man.

"Nick," Greg said when his brain finally caught up with him. "Come in."

He stood to the side and allowed the man to enter. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he closed the door and followed him into the living room.

"I figured you hadn't had anything to eat yet and that you wouldn't be in the mood to cook anything so I picked up your favorite," the CSI said as he set the bag down on the cleared coffee table. He took off his coat and tossed it over the back of the couch.

Greg had not given a thought about eating. Part of him did not feel like it since his medication left him constantly drowsy. In fact, he had been planning on taking a nap before he heard the knock at his door. He was not totally unaware that Nick had stopped talking till he heard him trying to get his attention.

"Greg, yoo-hoo. You there?" Nick asked as he waved his hand infront of Greg's face which had a glazed look on it.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda spaced out there. It's the medication they've got me on. You were saying?"

"I was asking whether you wanted to use plates or not?"

"Nah," Greg answered as he sat down on the couch. "I like eating it right out of the container. That's how we always used to do it back home. I'm afraid I don't have anything stronger than Dr. Pepper in the fridge. Mom threw out what little alcohol I had so it wouldn't mix with my meds."

"Its fine," Nick answered as he went onto the kitchen and. "Kinda had my fill of beer lately. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I got a glass of water," Greg replied taking the food out of the bag while Nick got a drink. When he finished putting the food out; Greg noticed the duffel bag by the couch. It was the same one Nick would take to work with the clothes he would change into after shift. It looked fuller than he had normally seen it. Before he could ponder on it, Nick came back. He sat down next to his boyfriend and put his drink on the table along with a single fork.

"And I thought your mother taught you manners," Greg said with a small smile. Nick gave him a puzzled look but he saw there was a small twinkle in the rich chocolate brown eyes. "You didn't bring _me_ a fork," Greg clarified.

Nick smiled. "That's 'cause I know you like to use these," he answered with a smile as he reached into his coat pocket and took out a pair of chopsticks and tossed then to Greg.

"They're not that hard to use," Greg said as they started to eat. "All it takes is patience."

"Something Catherine says I don't have at times," Nick chuckled as he helped himself to some of the beef and broccoli.

Greg smiled. "That's so shocking. The Great Nick Stokes can't use two pieces of wood to eat his beef and broccoli."

The two of them had a very pleasant evening. They talked as they ate and when they had finished, they sat and watched several of Greg's favorite Universal Monster Movies, _The Mummy_, _The Mummy's Hand, The Mummy's Tomb and the Mummy's Ghost_ one after another. Greg sat snuggled up close to Nick with his head resting on the brawny man's shoulder.

"Would you go and rescue me of I was abducted by a mummy?" Greg asked him when the last movie was finished.

"You know I would," Nick answered with a kiss to the younger man's head.

Greg responded by placing a kiss on Nick's cheek which then led to the two of them exchanging kisses and eventually their tongues with each other. They had not kissed with such passion since before the explosion. They took their time getting reacquainted with each other's mouths. As they shifted their bodied on the coach, Greg climbed onto of the elder CSI and wrapped his arm around his thick neck. The make out ended when Nick unconsciously maneuvered his hand under the tech's shirt and moved over the bandaged skin. A sharp hiss escaped Greg's mouth causing him to pull away and move off Nick.

"Oh God, oh God. I'm so sorry Greg," Nick vividly apologized as he sat up. "I…I completely forgot about that. I…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Looking over, the DNA tech saw the painful expression Nick was wearing. His eyes were wide with fear that he had indeed hurt the tech. He knew Nick had not done it intentionally. Smiling back, he put the Texan's worries to rest.

"I'm fine Nick. Really. My…my scars are still raw and they do…hurt, but I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

Greg's assurance helped eased Nick's guilt but did not ease Greg's own embarrassment. That had been the first time Nick had touched his back since the explosion and Greg did not know how Nick was going to react to the new scars that now marred his once smooth back. Greg was now aware that Nick was just sitting on the couch saying nothing. He was looking down at the floor with an unreadable look on his face. Sadly, Greg mistook Nick's current silence as rejection and he felt the sudden need to get away.

"Umm, if you don't mind Nick, I think I'll head off to bed," Greg hurriedly said. "I still have to…to change my bandages and take my rest of my meds. Just turn off the lights on your way out and lock the door behind you and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I had a great time tonight. Night." With that, Greg all but ran out of the room, leaving a confused Nick sitting on the couch completely baffled.

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Greg leaned against the wood and slid down to the floor. Letting out a sad sigh, he berated himself for how he let things get out of hand. Everything had been going great until he had started to kiss Nick. If he had just let Nick's first kiss go at that, he would not have put them in the position of Nick feeling his scares.

'_Why can't I do anything right,'_ he thought forlornly as he pushed himself up off the floor. It was time to change his bandages. With a heavy sigh, Greg got out fresh bandages and the medical ointment. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear the door open. As he reached to take off his shirt, he felt hands grab hold the fabric and gently yank it off him.

When he could see, Greg was stunned to see s Nick standing behind him in the mirror. Turning, Greg looked at him and saw love and understanding in the hazel brown eyes. When Greg tried to speak, Nick held up a hand. Gently, he motioned for Greg to sit on the toilet. Doing so, Greg felt Nick carefully remove the bandages. No sound of disgust was made. Nick proceeded to apply the cream and dress the wounds with fresh wrapping. Through the entire act, Greg had remained silent, completely in awe of what the older man was doing for him. His act of love filled the Californian with a wonderful warm feeling.

After Nick had finished, he led Greg to his bedroom where he handed him his pills and a fresh glass of water. As he took his medication, Nick stripped down to his boxer briefs and got into the bed as Greg changed into his pajamas. Without a word, Nick turned off the light and wrapped the young tech in his embrace as he placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

Greg understood what Nick had meant to say by doing all this and he smiled. He now knew that Nick loved him even with the scars he now wore.

-Now-

That was the past though and Greg was unsure if his lover would feel the same way about his scarred back now as he did then. Turning off the water and stepping out, Greg dried himself off and slipped on a pair of boxers. As he straightened up, he caught sight of his back's reflection in the mirror.

No longer raw or red, the wounds had healed and settled down, taking on a normal color though they had not disappeared. The majority of scars remained but they had formed into raised bumps for the most part along his back and shoulders. Greg no longer needed to keep them covered but he still needed to apply the medical cream to them for at least another six months as his doctor had told him.

The tube was sitting on the sink and as he went to reach for it, he saw Nick's hand come into view and took it. Looking in the mirror, he saw Nick wearing just his boxer briefs and the same loving look in his eyes. Greg smiled in return.

Again, Nick made no noise or comment as he applied the ointment to the scarred region and once he had finished and wiped his hands, he turned Greg around and drew him in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Nick cupped Greg's cheek in his hand and gently caressed it.

"You could never be ugly to me G. I love you no matter what. Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. I want you to know that I don't find them disgusting. They're a part of you and that makes them a part of what I love about you."

Greg closed his eyes and laid his head on Nick's bare chest. He could feel the tears forming behind his closed eyes and let them fall. "I love you too," he whispered

With that, the two made their way to their bed. When the light had been turned off, Nick pulled Greg towards him so his scarred but healed back was touching his chest. The feeling of the marred skin was not a discomfort. In some way, it felt right. Placing a kiss behind Greg's ear, he felt the man shiver. That spot was a very sensitive spot for him and kissing it was often a prelude to them making love but Nick had a feeling that there was a little bit more behind the shiver.

"I'm not going to rush you," Nick said soothingly as he interlaced his hand with Greg's. "You're in the lead. I'll wait. When you feel ready to go to the next level, I'll be there. Right now, I'm just happy to be holding you at all."

Greg sniffled and once again, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Turing around in Nick's arms so that he was facing him, Greg placed a kiss on the spot where Nick's heart was. He was filled with so many emotions at that moment and he wanted Nick to know how much he meant to him. When he went to speak, all his feelings were summed up in just three simple words.

"I love you."

Together, the two of them drifted off into the world of dreams. Nick never once let go of Greg as they sleep. He maintained his firm but loving hold on him all through the night as Greg slept with his head over Nick's heart, its beating the calm sound which lulled him to sleep. And Greg's eventual snoring brought a welcome smile to Nick's face. Everything was going to be alright.

-Author's Note-

I hope you enjoyed this and I would love to hear your thoughts.

I want to thank all again for your wonderful patience. Lately, both I and my wondrous Beta have been going through some hard times. Things seem to be back on track now. I'm working hard on my stories and I hope you find them worth the wait when I finally get them posted. Never forget that I'll never abandon you.

As always, I thank each and every single one of you.


End file.
